Healing
by SPAZZZ
Summary: Iris is a mutant with demonic features, and she has spent most of her lifetime afraid of humans. She happens to meet Nightcrawler, and he befriends her. This is just a cute little story I came up with for fun, and I would like you to read it! :


**Hey ya'll! This is my first x men fanfic, and i suck at OC's so please take it easy on me lol!**

**I luv X men, and the top reason i watch it is because Nightcrawler is on it! *dies of fangirlyness***

**k here she goes! :D**

* * *

><p>Demons<p>

Wind whipped past my pointed ears. Close behind me, a mob of angry people pursued me intentely. Heart pounding, blood rushing in my ears, I ran for my life. This was one of those times where I would review why my life sucks so much.

"It's a demon!"

"Kill it!"

"Take off it's head!"

I swallowed. _But I like my head! _I thought sadly.

"AAAHHHH!" I screamed. "I'm not an it, and I'm not a demon! Please don't kill me!"

Pretty soon I had ran my way over a hilltop. I had no idea where I was going, nor did I care, I just wanted to get away from the mob. My different-colored eyes were intentley fixed on the places ahead of me. My pitch-black skinned feet could feel the ground becoming more grassy and damp as I kept running. Suddenly I jammed my foot into the hard surface of a big rock, and I tripped. I began tumbling down the hillside like a wheel, and I had to tuck my tail in a...special place to keep it from being smashed.

With the scene of me rolling pathetically down the hill, you could probably recall a movie where the female victim is being chased by the murderer/rapist/monster thingy and she _always _trips. Well, that is what was happening to me right at that moment.

My head hitting the ground multiple times, and my body twirling as I fell down the hill, I became sick, and I knew what was going to happen the moment I stopped rolling. Yup, you guessed it. I threw up. My body heaved as I barfed, and my headache intensified. But, I had to keep going. If I didn't I would die. If I did continue, my fate could be the same, but the small chance that I might actually make it out alive was enough to keep me going.

My tail strung out behind me as I fled. My feet still hurt from the collision with the rock, but I kept running. Nothing was going to stop me from running, no matter how badly my lungs hurt, or how badly my body ached.

I turned my head to see how far I was away from the mob. Crap! They had managed to get closer. That triggered more adreneline out of me, and I ran faster than I thought possible. Ignoring the thorns in my feet, I began getting some distance back between me and the mob. Gunshots sounded behind me, and they only made me run faster. My lungs were on fire, and I thought they would burst, and each time I heard a threatening noise behind me only caused my heart to beat more painfully.

Suddenly I had to stop right in my tracks. I was balancing precariously over the edge of a huge ridge, which below that was a sixty-five foot drop off that lead to a black, thrashing, hungry river below me. This moment was perticularly trialing for me, for there was a murderous mob of angry people carrying guns, knives and all other sorts of weapons behind them, and if I jumped, I would most likely die.

"What do you want from us, demon?"

"Why did you come to this world?"

I trembled. These people were real wackadoodles. I mean really, I hadn't done anything to them! I didn't look that scary did I? Sure, one of my eyes was a bright, metallic silver and the other one was indigo, but I thought they were kind of pretty! I had black feet and the same effect on my hands up to my elbows, a black cat tail, and long, pointy black ears and...yeah this description isn't helping my case very much. The point is, I had never hurt anyone, and I could never bring myself to hurt anyone either. So that just made me wonder, why? Why were they attacking me? Why were they trying to kill me? Why?

The mob slowly advanced on me. They all had crazed, fearful looks in their eyes. The kind of look in their eyes that meant that they were so scared that they would do anything to make whatever was scaring them go away. Even if that meant violently killing a little girl like me.

Now was the time to decide. My predicament: don't jump and die, or jump and die. I nervously looked all around me to see if there was another way out. But, because of my luck, there wasn't. Sorrowness and internal pain filled my eyes. Tears rolled down my cheeks, and my body shook with fear and sadness. I didn't have any idea what to do. Which of the two would be a better death?

I attempted to cry out, "Please, don't hurt me. Just let me leave, I won't bother you or ever come back, just let me live! Please, I haven't hurt anyone!"

No one would listen to me. They all just kept coming closer, with the same freaked look on their faces. I looked over my shoulder again, to the abyss of black, malicious waters below. Maybe I would survive the fall?

This was it. I turned around and looked at the mob once more. I gave them a sad look and said, "How could you do this to me?"

I made myself do it quickly. I prepared myself for something that I had never learned to do before, and I made myself do it. My foot took one last step before launching me off the edge of the ridge.

For a moment, time stopped for me. There was nothing but the air and me. It rushed throughout my platinum hair, and tugged at the ripped, old clothes I wore. It was hard for me to believe that I was doing what I was doing, and it put me in a trance. But, the cold of the night made me snap out of it.

The world came rushing back to me, and I knew what I had to do. Suddenly, I let my wings pop out. Yeah, that's right. I have wings. Beautiful, black, feathered wings. And now you may wonder, "Well why didn't you just fly away in the first place?" Well, I would have, but the only problem is, I have no idea how to fly. Isn't that sad? I mean really, I tried watching birds and how they flew, but since my wings are on my back, it was almost an entirely different thing. So no, I didn't really have any idea how I was supposed to use my wings, and now I was being forced into learning. And, it was dangerous, in fact it would most likely result in me getting killed.

I nearly screamed as my back muscles were pulled up violently, and I began to glide-very ungracefully. I teetered and lost my balance constantly, and I was still descending quickly. My heart raced, and I was terrified of what might happen when I would land. My wings were not strong enough to hold me well enough to make a safe landing. Again, I had no idea what to do when that happened!

I banked to the left once I saw a cleft on the bottom of the valley. The cold air chilled me to the bone, and the pounding of my heart ruptured my whole body. I attempted to tuck in my wings slightly so that I could angle towards the cleft. But, that was a big mistake.

I began nose diving-literally nose diving towards the cleft. I tried to spread out my wings enough so that the crash wouldn't be so aweful, but it didn't really work. I slammed into the ground, and I grunted in agony as it grinded my skin. I thought I was going to die upon the impact, but apparently I lived through it...somehow. I'm not really sure how, because with my luck I should have died.

As soon as I stopped sliding, I just laid there for a minute, soaking in the pain I was in. My leg hurt really bad, but I wasn't in too bad of shape. Huh, jumping off the cliff like a moron and using my wings for the first time was a good choice! I was safely away from the mob of angry people, and I was ALIVE!

Shelter was the most important thing now. I knew that there was a city somewhere up ahead, so I began walking up the hill. I hiked with whatever energy I had left in my body, for I needed to get to the city, where I could find some sort of alley way where I could sleep, without worrying about a stray dog coming to eat me or something. With my wings tucked in under my shirt, and my tail raised in a confident little question mark shape, I began my trek into the city.

I was in the thickest part of the city now. Not many people were out right now, so it was easy for me to sneak in. I had managed to get by a street full of cars, and now I had worked my way into a maze of alley ways, and I was looking for a place to sleep. I wanted to be well hidden, because I was not interested in being turned into human ketchup, so I was needed a pretty creative place to hide.

My eyes fell upon an old looking chapel. With my enhanced senses, I sniffed, and once I found no human scent, I began running to it, for I wanted to get in there and hide as fast as I could. I probably shouldn't have done that. Ugh.

I didn't notice the pile of old scraps and other junk directly in my path, and you can probably guess what I did. That's right, I tripped. Again.

CRASH! I faceplanted right into the pile of crap, and I hurt my leg even more. I also managed to hit my head on the ground really hard, and it messed up my vision big time. This was one of those times where I felt really stupid.

I tried to get up quickly, because the noise I made probably alerted a couple people. And I'm pretty sure that if they saw a person who looked like me all tangled up in the garbage, I would end up dead, or I would end up in some sort of freak museum. But, it failed big time. Again, with my luck, some moron had thrown a mirror in the garbage, and one of the great big shards that broke off of it managed to stab right through my leg.

It took all of my power not to scream "&%$#!" really loud, for we all know that would _not _end well. Instead, I zombie-crawled my way out of the trash, tears of pain streaming all over my cheeks. As I dragged myself to the door of the abandoned chapel I could feel the mirror shard in my leg, and the pain in my leg made me wish that someone would just show up and shoot me. Really, I was in pure misery!

As soon as I got to the doors of the chapel, I stuck out my arm and pushed with all of my might to open them. I gasped as I felt the shard in my leg move. Blood gushed out of my wound, and it created a red streak on the ground as I dragged myself along. Once the doors were open, I worked quickly to get in. At first I thought I smelled someone in there, but the scent went away and I continued to work my way in.

The place was wide, old, and there were sheets hanging around everywhere. A couple candles on the far side of the room had been lit, and it concerned me, but with the amount of blood I was losing, and by how much pain I was in, I didn't care any more. I just wanted to find a safe, dark place where I could die. And since this place seemed like a place of god, it would be a pleasant place to die in.

Slowly, I dragged myself over to an old, broken bench and sat against it. Having no energy left in me, I didn't try to pull the shard out. There was no point in it anyways, I was going to die, and that was fine. It wasn't like I had anything to live for anyways. My eyes began to close with sleep, and I succumbed. Death still scared me, but I had accepted that I was going to die, and I reminded myself that things would probably be better off anyways.

Suddenly, I heard a loud BAMF! above me. I could also smell someone too, and immediatly I was filled with fear again. I was fine to just die off on my own, but I didn't want to be killed by someone else. My eyes flew open, and whatever adreneline there was left in me came to surface. I looked all around to see who was there. My eyes couldn't see anyone. Normally I can see in the dark, but because I was so weak my vision had dulled to a normal human's vision.

"Who's there?" I croaked out, a tremble in my voice.

BAMF!

I began to cry, for I was absolutely terrified. I burried my face into my hands, and my body shook. That was then I sensed the person was near, and I cowered even more. I prepared for the person to freak out on me, or kill me. Yup, a pretty stressful moment of my life.

But, an unexpected thing happened.

I opened my mis-matching eyes slowly to see a very bright pair of golden eyes looking at me with sympathy. It was a man with dark, blue skin and odd markings on his face. He appeared a little frightening to me for just a moment, but then I thought, _What if he is like me?_

"Warum weinst du?" He asked. What?

I sniffled, "What? I'm sorry I don't understand..."

"It's okay," The man answered. His voice was thick with a german accent. "Vhy are you crying?"

I sleepily blinked my eyes in sadness and exhastion. "People have been trying to kill me. I don't know why!"

He reached forward with a three fingered hand and wiped my tears away. "I understand, people are afraid of me too."

I gasped in agony as my leg twitched. "I've been hurt," I breathed.

"I see, ve need to take care of that," he said sadly. "It's such a shame that people vould do such things to a little girl."

He disappeared in a cloud of smoke. In other parts of the room there were noises of him rummaging through stuff, and in a blink of an eye he was back. In his arms he carried some cloths and a little container of water.

"Vill you allow me to remove the shard?" He asked, gesturing to the piece of mirror in my leg.

"Please. But please be easy," I swallowed.

"No vorries, I will do my best to avoid causing you anymore pain." he said gently.

Now, I have spared you the details of getting the shard out of my leg, for I wouldn't want to disturb any of you. All I have to say about that was that it was a very, um...interesting experience. I screamed throughout the whole thing, and I feel bad for the poor guy that was getting it out. And, I'm also very embarrassed.

After we had taken care of my injury, my newest friend had teleported my up to some spot up in the wall where I could sleep safely. He laid me down gently, making sure to be careful of my leg. You know, for as devilish as he looked, he was really nice! If only the other people could see people like me and him the same way.

"Thank you," I yawned. "You're the first person I have ever met that hasn't been afraid of me, and been kind to me."

"You're velcome. It was no trouble at all." he answered kindly. "My name is Kurt, vhat is yours?"

"Isis," I replied. "It's nice to meet you Kurt."

"It is very nice to meet you too, Isis. Now, go to sleep, and I will be here in the morning." He draped a sheet over me.

I gave out one last yawn, my eyes closing on the image of his warm, smiling face.

* * *

><p><strong>So...ya that probably sucked at the end. I got tired and I ran out of ideas (as you can probably tell.) like i said, im a total noob on this so please don't hurt me haha! thanks for reading! *passes out*<strong>

***suddenly wakes back up for a moment* the next chapters will be better and more exciting, so please keep reading! oh and please review, reviews are greatly appreactiated! *passes out again***


End file.
